For thousands of years it has been customary for women to coat their nails with colored polish. Current commercial nail polishes are made of colors and acrylic resins dissolved or suspended in a solvent base. Nail polish removers are used to remove the polish from the nails. In the United States, about four million gallons of nail polish remover are sold annually, or about five fluid ounces per each woman of age 13 and above.
Present commercial nail polish removers generally contain either acetone or ethyl acetate. Each of these solvents is inexpensive and highly effective at removing nail polish. Unfortunately, each suffers from a large number of serious health problems: Each solvent is highly flammable, can cause dermatitis or other skin problems because it removes fat from the skin, can cause lung damage if inhaled, exhibits a moderate level of toxicity if ingested, and contains small amounts of known carcinogens such as benzene, formaldehyde, and acetaldehyde.
Because of these serious health problems, the use of acetone and ethyl acetate in nail polish removers will soon diminish or end altogether. The State of California has set a maximum level of 85% for volatile organic compounds (VOCs) in nail polish removers sold after Jan. 1, 1994 and a maximum level of 75% after Jan. 1, 1996. A VOC is defined as an organic compound having a vapor pressure at 20.degree. C. of greater than 0.1 mm Hg. Both acetone and ethyl acetate are, of course, within this definition. Other states, as well as the federal government, are expected to impose similar requirements in the near future. Accordingly, it is essential that an effective nail polish remover be provided which reduces or eliminates the health hazards associated with acetone and ethyl acetate and which meets the upcoming VOC limitations.
Compositions for treating keratinic materials such as human skin, hair, and nails are disclosed in a series of patents issued to Grollier et al.: U.S. Pat. No. 4,240,450, issued Dec. 23, 1980; U.S. Pat. No. 4,304,563, issued Dec. 8, 1981; U.S. Pat. No. 4,445,521, issued May 1, 1984; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,842,849, issued Jun. 27, 1989. Glycol ether esters and glycol ethers are mentioned as optional, cosmetically acceptable solvents in these compositions. Papaphilippou, U.S. Pat. No. 4,781,916, issued Nov. 1, 1988, discloses a nail polish remover containing a diester of a diol or dioic acid. Optional ingredients include moisturizers such as the monoalkyl ethers of ethylene and propylene glycol.